<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Death of the Ghost by NerdyPuddinCup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713974">The Death of the Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPuddinCup/pseuds/NerdyPuddinCup'>NerdyPuddinCup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loss, Redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPuddinCup/pseuds/NerdyPuddinCup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Daee receives a letter. The end has come, will she have the strength to face the Phantom one last time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Death of the Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You cannot be serious Christine!” Growled the Viscount. At that moment, the charming young man that had plunged into the sea to fetch her scarf was gone. A man now stood seemingly unfamiliar to the Prima Donna. She took a step back, she felt that she was back in the lair of the Opera Ghost again. This violent and sudden mood swing that had overcome her betrothed. </p><p>It had been three months since Christine Daee had been rescued from the bowels beneath the Opera Garnier Since she had been rescued by Raoul and the mysterious Persian man. Well, in truth it was her that truly rescued them. But it mattered little. Since that time, she had felt something within her. Or perhaps a more astute observation that she did not feel something within her. There was a hollowness in her chest ever since she had left her mentor a crying mass upon the ground of his house on the lake. She was so overwhelmed at the time that these feelings had not fully registered with her. When she again breathed fresh air it all came to her, she prayed silently that these feelings would subside. Yet they would not no matter how hard she tried. </p><p>A letter had arrived for her while her fiancée was away for the day. Upon opening it, a chill ran down her spine. The parchment paper and the childlike red handwriting were dead giveaways. This message was from him, her poor Erik. It had been a letter that she had dreaded to receive for quite some time. It was the announcement that he would soon be departing from the Earthly plain. He would finally succumb to that which his visage reflected. The Phantom of the Opera was dying. The letter asked only to see her one last time. He wrote that he wished for his final moment to behold beauty. She wanted to refuse but knew that she couldn’t. Something deep within her knew she would never feel whole again if she did not properly say goodbye. </p><p>And that was how it came to be. Christine expressed her intentions upon Raoul when he returned home. She didn’t want to hide anything from him, not ever again. But when she explained she was not at all prepared for the look of disgust and anger that crossed upon his usually soft features. His nostrils flared even as he spoke. “You are to be married soon Christine, and you want to go galivanting about with that inhuman thing!” He roared. </p><p>“I am not galivanting anywhere with anyone Raoul. I simply have to do this.” Christine said, feeling rather offended at the accusation. </p><p>“Have to do this?” He parroted her. “Go see the man who murdered my brother in cold blood? The thing that locked me in a torture device and made you play some sick game so he could lie to himself and say he won you? Absolutely not!” Raoul’s fist came slamming down upon the table he stood beside. “I forbid you from seeing that beast.” </p><p>“You forbid me?” Christine now getting mad. “I am not yours to control anymore than I am his.” Christine yelled, trying her very best to hold back the tears that were threatening to come spilling out. “If you want some puppet who will do your bidding then maybe you’re not the man I thought you were.” With that, Christine turned and ran out of the room. Raoul just glared in her direction and sat down in his chair. </p><p>“Damn women.” He grumbled. Ever since the death of his brother, Raoul had taken on the responsibilities of House de Chagny. He was the last male of his bloodline who could. His older sisters already married off and his dear Phillippe now dead. He was worn out from carrying out the tasks of a count. Raoul never took much stock into his title, merely using it when it suited him. But now, with actual responsibility he would have to grow up rather fast. He snapped his fingers for a servant to fetch him some much needed wine. </p><p>Christine had managed to hail herself a carriage and bring herself back to the Opera House. Upon entering she was greeted by the managers who questioned why it was that she was here. A quick lie about leaving something behind easily brushed them off. She made her way to her dressing room where the entrance to the Phantom’s world lay for her to descend into. </p><p>She had been taught the trick to opening her mirror and with ease she slipped behind the illusion and found herself at the top of a large staircase that went down into the darkness below. By now she knew the way, she could  do so blindfolded. Which would have only been slightly hampering as the void that lay before her was thick and seemingly endless. Taking a deep breath Christine was about to take a step when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She whipped around to find a man that she recognized but did not know well. </p><p>“Ms. Daee.” The Persian said. “You have come. Good, he is expecting us.” He said, pulling a nearly identical letter to her’s from his jacket. “I do not believe we have been properly introduced…” He bowed his head. “I am Nadir Khan, an honor to finally meet you.” Christine took a deep breath and nodded. She was surprised and comforted by his presence here. It would be better if they would not be going alone. Even better was that from beneath his cape he pulled forth a lantern to light their way. </p><p>The trek down into the depths below was silent aside from the sound of their footsteps. The small boat had been left behind for them to use. A small ride across the glassy lake and they were once once more at Erik’s house upon the lake. The place where the deformed and half mad genius lay, and was dying. Nadir called out to his old friend but there was no response. Now the silence was cold and ominous. Christine could feel her heart wanting to beat out of her chest. Then she tried, she called out into the seemingly empty house. After a pause that felt like an eternity a response came. It echoed and swirled around her head. However, it was not the hauntingly beautiful tones of the voice that she had once known. Instead it was horse and strained. </p><p>“The bedroom.” The voice spoke. Nadir and Christine shared a look between the two of them and then slowly began to make their way. Behind the curtains there lay Erik, in his white coffin. He never looked more like a corpse than he did when he lay there. His chest rising and falling was the only indication that he lived at all. His yellow eyes opened and fell upon the two. Slowly and weakly he lifted himself up and was now sitting within the casket. He hadn’t even bothered to place a mask upon his horrid features. </p><p>Where once there was a yellow pigment to his thin skin like that of an Egyptian mummy, now the features were more sunken and pale. His once careful and delicate hands shook as he gripped the sides of the coffin. “I...apologize… for not greeting you...properly.” His voice came out in slow and ragged breaths. “I am...not myself.” </p><p>“Shh do not speak Erik.” Nadir said, walking to his side. “We are here now.” </p><p>“Daroga...my friend...oh what a friend I have been to you.” Erik’s eyes moved down as he shook his head. Then he turned his head. “And my...my Angel of Music…” He tried to reach a skeletal hand out to touch Christine but pulled away before touching her. To his surprise, Christine had taken it before he could recoil fully. His eyes widened and from within those deep sockets tears began to stream down. “I am so so sorry...to both of you...but to you Christine...oh the horrors I have inflicted…” </p><p>“Erik...please, there’s no need for that now.” Christine cooed. “We are here because we care. If we did not, we wouldn’t have come.” </p><p>“Care?” Erik whispered. “Never in my life have I been cared for…” His thumb gently caressed her soft and warm hand. His was deathly cold to the touch no matter how long Christine held onto it. “In my final hours...I am finally blessed.” </p><p>Nadir took a step back, allowing the two of them to speak. Christine reached her other hand out and cupped Erik’s cheek. “Oh my poor Erik, you will get through this sickness.” </p><p>“No...this is a sickness that has poisoned me from my first cry.” Erik insisted. “It finally comes to claim me now that I have known true happiness and redemption. Ironic is it not?””</p><p>“You should save your energy.”</p><p>“For what purpose? I serve none other than….other than bringing misery and misfortune to others. Like you Christine…”</p><p>“It is in the past now, I forgive you.” </p><p>“But I do not forgive myself...for the rest of my short life I never shall. I hurt and kept hurting...the one person whom I would have...burned down the world for…” A weak smile formed upon the death’s head. “I love...you...so...much...words cannot…” Before Erik could finish he began to cough rather violently. He clutched at his mouth and fell back into the casket. When his hand moved away a bloodstain was revealed upon his palm. </p><p>“I love you too Erik.” Christine whispered, a sad smile upon her beautiful face. She leaned down and just like before she planted her soft lips upon his forehead. She wanted to cry, to pull him close and embrace him. But, she knew that this could never be now. “Goodbye Erik...my Phantom. You will forever haunt my mind.” </p><p>“Then...I shall truly be immortal...I thank you for...your kindness and...and...I…” With that, Erik’s eyes closed and his chest ceased rising and falling. The Opera Ghost was dead. Christine let out a cry that echoed throughout the house. Nadir tried to console her but it did no good. She fell down to the foot of the casket and gripped tightly at her dress. It was truly over, he was gone. </p><p>“May you finally know peace my friend.” Nadir said and then recited a Persian prayer over his body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>